


You Are My Strength:I’m

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e18 Pono Kaulike (Justice for All), Established Relationship, First Aid, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Home, Homecoming, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s05e18 Pono Kaulike (Justice for All), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking, Treatment/Treatments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny thanks Steve for being his strength during the events of 5x18, What does he say?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 2





	You Are My Strength:I’m

*Summary: Danny thanks Steve for being his strength during the events of 5x18, What does he say?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was finally glad that he was home. “Thank you for being there for me, Babe”, He said softly, as he relaxed in their bed. After his lover treated his injuries, while he was in the Colombian Prison. The Blond was so grateful that he could continue to live his life, like he has been doing. Steve will help let it happen, & would too, He would die trying.

“How are you doing, Danno ?”, The Hunky Brunette asked, as he brought them a light dinner. “I’m okay”, The Blond answered with honesty, & a small smile. They dug into their meal, & said nothing for awhile, & just ate in complete silence. It was a perfect war to end the ordeal, & they can put the whole trauma behind them.

“Thank you for just being my strength, Steve, Just thank you for keeping me sane”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as he had emotion in his voice. “Anything for you, Love”, The ** _Five-O Commander_** said, as he kiss a part of his shoulder, that wasn’t bruised. He gently snuggled him close to his body, & they just laid like that for awhile. The silence was broken by the dark-haired man saying this to him.

“We will be okay, as long as we stay together”, Danny said with a smile, as he met his man for a kiss. “You are the best thing that ever happened to me”, The Blond said, as he smiles softly at him. “You are the **_best_** thing ever for me too”, The Former Seal smiled back, as he said this. He vowed right then, & there to make sure that Danny is protected forever, as long as he lives.

“I love you so much, Danno”, The Dark-Haired Man said with a bigger smile, as they went in for one more kiss. “I love you so much too, Super Seal”, Danny said with fondness, & love in his eyes, as he looked at him. “Let’s try to get some sleep”, Steve said, as he lets out a yawn. “Yeah, Good idea”, Danny said, as he agreed, & the couple held each other, as they fell asleep on that peaceful night.

The End.


End file.
